Volturi Princess
by Roxanne the Laugh
Summary: This was originally an idea for one of my other story, however I decided to enter it as a new story. Basically Aro is on the look out for a heir to the Volturi wealth and power. He finds that Roxanne is perfect for the job. Disclaimer at beginning.
1. Chapter 1: The Crate

Disclaimer: I own all of the unrecognisable characters and plot. Stephanie Meyers, owns the Cullens and the Volturi.

**1. The Crate - Roxanne's POV**

_The circular room made out of old grey brick, reminded me of a castle turret. In this room stood 20 or so vampires. All seemingly guarding the three fragile looking souls in the middle. These three vampires where different from the rest. They had papery textured skin and their crimson red eyes where clouded over. The three of them; however, seemed to create an atmosphere of importance._

_The one standing in the centre was the first to talk._

'_Roxanne Tailor... I am Aro; these are my brothers Marcus and Caius.' As he introduced the other two he pointed at them. Then without a response from me he continued. 'We are the Volturi. The others you see here make up our guard and wives... We have brought you here, to offer you a place on the guard. We have seen what wonders your gift holds, and believe it would make yet a wonderful addition to our guard.'_

_As he stopped talking I looked around. I took it that the guard were the vampires in black cloaks; then the two women at the back were the wives. Somehow, I didn't like the feeling in the room. It seemed dishonest and unloyal; yet at the same time it was friendly and loving. I looked back to Aro, who now had Marcus hand on his shoulder. All three of them were smiling at me..._

The vision fades at that point. There's no more. I've been looking over it for the past few hours. Trying to find something that made sense. Believe me though, that's hard; especially when you're sitting in a wooden crate. I have no idea where I am, or what really happened. One second I was hunting in the forests outside of Forks, and the next second I'm in complete darkness sitting in a crate. The only sound I've heard in the last hour is a soft chuckling; and an airport announcement, announcing the departure of the flight to Italy.

All I know about the Volturi is that they are regarded as royalty, because they have lived for well over three thousand years. Plus they act as police: enforcing the rule that vampire existences remain a secret from the humans. Why they'd want me is beyond my knowledge. I mean I'm not particularly good at enforcing rules; nor am I mean enough to punish anyone. Still, by the look of my vision it seems Aro believes I will be a wonderful addition to their guard.

Anyway, I guess I'm not going anywhere. Every decision I've made has ends with the same vision of the future. Guess I'm just going to have to entertain myself, until they let me out of this stupid crate. I look into the future.

_I can see the scene outside the crate. It looks to be a private jet. The crate I'm in is at the back of the cabin. The rest of the cabin is nicely decorated with soft chairs. In the cabin are three vampires. I recognize them from the vision in the circular room. The first one is a small childish looking girl; she has blonde hair and even though she looks childlike her eyes and expression tell me otherwise. The second vampire is a big guy, he reminds me of Emmett: let's just say I don't think all his lights are on upstairs. Then the last one was a small guy; again he was childish looking: actually he looked like he could have been related to the girl._

_Anyway, the three of them were sitting around talking. The girl spoke first._

'_Don't know why Aro wanted this one. She's nothing special.' As the girl said this the big guy spoke._

'_Jane... she's Psyche remember. Aro's always wanted a Psyche in the coven. He finds them interesting.' Jane, who I took to be the girl, rolled her eyes at this point._

'_She's weak Demetri. She goes against her destine.'_

After she'd said this the vision faded out. I have a feeling that this Jane character will need a good kicking. Anyway, as I sat there I decided to play about with the future. I went back to the last vision and changed it so the TV exploded. Then it was just a waiting game. I hate waiting for something to happen; especially when I knew it would happen. Still, I waited and as I heard them starting to talk I began to count down. As I reached 'one' in my countdown I heard the explosion; then three vampires landing gracefully back into their skins.

I giggled: although I wasn't finished. I then made all the lights turn off and the plane do a roll. This threw me about within the crate; as well as throwing the three members of the Volturi around the cabin. I heard Demetri shout.

'Felix what the hell you playing at?' Then another guy shout back.

'I didn't do that; it rolled on its own.' At this point I heard Jane growling. I giggled again, however, as I did Jane spoke.

'The Psyche did it: she manipulates the future.' This sentence was finished with a hiss. Although, as I listened to her hiss, a searing burning pain ripped through my body. I screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: Offer of Volterra

**2. Offer of Volterra - Roxanne's POV**

It seemed like the pain would never stop. It tore through my body, and seemingly left every piece charcoaled. My voice eventually gave up screaming. I no longer had the strength to scream. I lay trying to think through the pain. I didn't have the strength to use my gift, and the only thing I wanted to do was die. I wanted to die right now; to save myself from the pain. It was all too much; I didn't even feel the plane land or the crate I was in being moved. The pain just continued; and only came to a stopped when finally someone ripped the lid off the crate. I, however, continued to lay there. Where exactly I was unsure: but all I wanted to do now was recover my strength. I lay in the same position for 10 to 20 minutes, after which someone tipped me out of the crate.

At this point I sat up. I was in the circular room, surrounded by those cloaked vampire. Aro, Caius and Marcus stood above me smiling. Slowly, but eventually I stood, and greeted them.

'Aro; Caius; Marcus... It's a pleasure to finally meet you.' My voice was dripping in sarcasm at this point, and as Aro stepped forward he spoke.

'Roxanne... I'm ever so sorry that your flight was a little uncomfortable. I shall make sure that your stay here is more than up to standards.' When he said this I looked around the room. I spotted Jane standing a few feet behind Aro. Anyway, as I looked around Aro continued. 'So, I guess you are wondering why we have brought you here.'

When he said this I looked back to him. Like in my vision Marcus had his hand on Aro's shoulder. I must have looked confused, because without a response from me Aro continued. 'We have brought you here to extend an invitation... We have brought you here to offer you a place among our guards.' As he said this I raised my eyebrows. No way was I going to except this offer. It would mean one thing: I'd never be able to see Aaron. So, like I said I raised my eyebrows at this offer. Aro just grinned; along with Caius and Marcus. I looked around the room again: the whole of the guard were looking at me.

Eventually though, I looked back to Aro. He was still grinning. It was a cheerful grin, but something told me to not trust it. I decided that I should probably speak.

'As much as that is a very gracious offer Aro, I regrettable have to decline.' After I had said this Aro's face dropped a little.

'That's such a shame my dear... Is there any reason why you're unwilling to join our guard?' At this point I was going to tell him about Aaron and the others, although; all of a sudden that didn't seem to matter.

'It's just... I don't feel that I am strong enough to be a guard.'

As I said this Aro grin widened.

'I'd make sure you'd get all the necessary training, and you'd never be alone my dear.' When he said this I smiled back at him. I looked around again... Why had I changed my mind...? I would look great in a black cloak though. I bet I'd be great with some prober back up and training... I looked back to Aro; still a little confused as to why I'd changed my mind... Actually, what had I changed my mind about? I want to be part of the Volturi.

'So my dear, I will generously give you another change to accept my offer.' Once Aro had said this I quickly looked around the room, before replying.

'Do I get a black cloak if I say yes?' This made Aro chuckle.

'Of course... Do I take this as a yes then?' At this point I nodded quickly; Aro smiled. 'Very well my dear. Follow me, and I shall show you to your room.' Once he had said this he took hold of my hand and lead me out the room. I was smiling.

***

**Jane's POV**

Aro then lead Roxanne off to show her, her room. The rest of us stood still for a few minutes, and once they were out of hearing range Caius spoke.

'Nicely done everyone. I think we've successful made her forget about the Cullens and that Coven of hers.' After Caius had said this he went off out the room; Athenodora followed him. Then as if a spell had been lift everyone started to move at their own free will. Chelsea, who was standing next to me, spoke.

'I thought Aro was going to pick you Jane?' I looked at her as she spoke.

'I guess he didn't have the heart to turn me into a monster.'

Once I had said this Chelsea left. She really annoys me sometimes: 'I thought Aro was going to pick you Jane?' 'You'd make a really good Volturi Princess Jane?' 'I think Aro should pick you Jane?' Anyway, as I continued to stand there Alec came over.

'What's got you wound up?' When he said this I pushed him, before leaving the room. I headed off towards my room; although as I did Alec caught up with me. 'Aro wants us to show Roxanne around when she's ready.' Again I pushed my brother as he spoke.

'Will you just leave me along Alec...? You show her around.'

After I'd said this I stopped at an open window. 'Alec tell Aro I've gone hunting.' This made my brother roll his eyes, and as I jumped out the window I heard his mutter.

'Someone's getting a little jealous.' I ignored this because I wasn't jealous of Roxanne; she's a stupid vegetarian; how can Aro prefer her over me?


	3. Chapter 3: Black Cloak

**3. Black Cloak - Roxanne's POV**

My room is amazing. It deep purple right; then there's a huge mahogany four poster bed, with matching deep purple curtains, duvet and pillows. Then to the sides of it there are a mahogany dressing table and a mahogany chest of drawers, which are stock with clothes and makeup. Also next to the door there is a massive mahogany wardrobe full of clothes, and then in the left hand wall there is a full length stain glass window that is throwing coloured light across the room.

As well as all this there is a reasonable size ensuite; containing a massive bath tub, shower and wall length mirror with work surface. All of it is so beautiful, and as I was changing into some of the gorgeous clothes there was a knock at the door. I called for whoever it was to come in. On the way to the room; Aro had gone through a quick description of everyone. This meant that I knew who the guy was that entered my room. It was Alec; he's Jane's twin brother.

Anyway, as he entered I slipped my black cloak over the black knee length dress I had put on. I then smiled at him.

'Hey Alec... Aro said you'd be coming to check on me.' As I said this I sat down on the bed to put on my heels. I had to wear heels because my cloak was slightly too long. Aro had told me he'd sort that out another day. Either way though Alec smiled back.

'Yeah, I've come to show you around the castle.' When he said this I stood up, before walking out of the room.

Alec followed me out the room, and got ahead of me so he could lead the way. I didn't really need him to show me because I could have just brought it up in a vision, but it was sweet of him to offer. So, I followed him. He took me down below the living quarters, and as we came to the first room he spoke. 'This is our swimming pool. Obviously we also have an outdoor one, but on sunny days we avoid it. As you can probably guess we use it for leisure; Aro likes his guards to be acquainted with one another.' I nodded after Alec said this.

'So I'm allowed in here when I want?'

'Yeah, whenever you want... At the moment we have Felix and Demetri in there. They're normally in here, or in the gym.'

As he replied he led me through to another room. I could tell this room was a gym: it was full of equipment that had been strengthened for vampire use. Then after this he showed me; the combat training room and the gift training room. He said that a lot of the guards spend their time in these rooms, as Aro insisted that all the guard have perfect fighting skills and 100 percent control on their gifts. I went along with this and could see myself spending a lot of time in the combat training room.

'Alec... How do we eat here? Aro was telling me we're not allowed to hunt inside the walls of the city.' As I said this Alec looked at me. He smiled.

'Don't worry. That's part of our job; we go out and entice people to come here. Then we take them to the circular room, and well you'll see tonight. Heidi's due back around 8. Anyway I'm going to...' At this point Alec's voice faded out.

_There outside of the city walls was an off road Jeep. It seemed to be hidden behind a bush, but it wasn't hidden very well. Inside the Jeep were five vampires. They looked extremely average looking. The one behind the steering wheel reminded me off Demetri: he was big, with black curly hair. Then the one sitting next to him also had black hair, although this one's fringe fell over his eye. The back seat was occupied by an average looking bronze haired guy; a more mature looking blonde hair guy and a spiky haired guy._

_The five of them where talking in hushed voices. The big guy spoke first._

'_Why don't we just charge in there? The others have already got through the guards.' As the big guy said this the bronze haired one hit him._

'_Emmett it's not that simple. They won't consider the girls a threat; Aro will just welcome them with open arms.' At this point the other black haired guy looked extremely worried._

'_How can you be so God damn calm? She's in there and they've got her; what if their torturing her...? If we're too late I'm never going to forgive any of you... I'll... I'll...' Although, as he stuttered the matured blonde haired one cut him off._

'_She'll be fine. Now let look at this from their view...'_

The vision then cut off. I had Alec tapping my shoulder.

'Roxanne; are you alright?' As he said this I looked at him.

'Alec, I need to see Aro...' When I said this he looked at me. I sighed. 'I've had a vision, and someone is going to try and attack.' This, however, still had no affect on Alec so I rolled my eyes, before dashing off. I searched around for Aro's scent, and then once I'd found it I followed. His scent lead me to a wooden door. I knocked, before waiting for a reply.

'Enter...'


	4. Chapter 4: Cullens

**4. Cullens - Roxanne's POV**

I turned the doorknob as Aro called me in. Turns out he knew it was me at the door. 'Roxanne my dear...' As he said this I walked over to him.

'Aro: I've had a vision. It's bad.' When I said this Aro, looked a little worried. He told me to take hold of his hand. When he said this I was confused, but did as he'd requested. I took hold of his hand.

Once I had hold of his hand he closed his eyes for a second, before sighing.

'Yes, I see what you mean.' After he'd said this I stared at him. He smiled, 'Oh, my dear I forgot you aren't used to my power. I can read minds; but only if I have psychical contact. I've just seen the vision in your head.' As he said this I nodded; that made sense.

'Who are the vampires in the vision?' When I said this, his face fell again.

'They're a coven from America: the Cullens. They have a problem with us and have tried many times to overtake us.'

I looked at Aro curiously as he said this.

'Do they have gifts?' When I said this he turned to look out his window.

'I'm afraid so my dear. The bronze haired one can read minds without psychical contact; then the spiky haired one can sense powers in humans. It's a power they've been using to make an army.' I just stared at Aro as he said this. He was still facing the window, and sounded incredibly worried. 'I'm also afraid that two of them are already here in this beautiful city. They have a psyche like you, although she cannot manipulate the future; and a shield that can block out most of our powers.'

As Aro was saying this, the door to the study opened: Jane, Alec and Felix walked in. Aro turned as they entered, and greeted them. 'Jane... Felix... Alec... We have a small issue. The Cullens are planning another attack. Jane and Alec, please inform the other guards. And Felix, please take Roxanne here and train her. I'm afraid this may end in a fight.' Once Aro had finished speaking everyone left the room: I walked with Felix back to my bedroom. He suggested on the way that I might want to change. He said it would be easier to learn to fight if I wasn't in a dress.

When I was back to my room Felix waited outside: while I went in and changed. I put on a pair of jogging bottoms, a vest top, trainers and leg warmers. I also tied my hair up into a high pony tail, before going back out to Felix. He smiled as I came out of my room.

'Ready?' As he said this I nodded. The two of us then headed to the combat training room. This didn't take us long, and as Felix set up something I spoke.

'What are the Cullens names? They seem familiar to me.' As I said this Felix chuckled.

'Everyone's heard of the Cullens... They're like the biggest threat to us.'

I nodded as he said this, before letting him go on. 'It's Edward Masen Cullen; Carlisle Cullen; Emmett McCarty Cullen; Rosalie Hale; Esme Platt Cullen; Jasper Whitlock Hale; Alice Brandon Cullen; Bella Swan Cullen and Renesmee Cullen. Then their friends who are Aaron Ashby, Eric Goodwin, Rebecca Goodwin, Matthew Webb, Owen Mills, James Evans and Ashleigh Ashby.' Once he'd said this I nodded. That's a hell of a lot of vampires: I hope we could take them.

Still, by now Felix's had set up some training dummies. I stared at them, before laughing. Felix just looked at me.

'Sorry; I just imaged the Cullens to be a little more intelligent than a couple of dummies.' When I said this Felix shook his head.

'Well they maybe: but you have to start somewhere... Okay, I'll show you how you have to kill a vampire. Then you can have a go.' As he said this I nodded; although as I did he went down into a defensive stance from which he sprang at one of the dummies.

He was quite scary when he was attacking. He leaped at this dummy, and then once he was on it he spoke his way through the dismembering. 'Right first you rip off their head: it should be a quick twist to snap the neck, and then a good tug.' As he said this he did this to the dummy, before continuing. 'Then you rip off the arms.' He jumped down at this point and pulled both the dummies arms off. 'Okay... Now you have the dangerous bits out the way: you rip of both legs, tear the body in two, and throw it all on the fire.'

Once he'd said this he turned back to me. I raised my eyebrow.

'I have to rip their heads off.' When I said this he nodded.

'Yeah; then arms, legs and rip the body in two. After which all the pieces go on the fire... Okay, your turn.' As he said this I turned to look at the dummy. It seemed really pointless to get near them when I could simple look into the future; and change it so that they were on fire. Actually, that's not a bad idea: as I stared at the dummy I changed the future like I said.

Then because I was just standing there Felix spoke. 'You okay?' This made me nod.

'Yeah, but we're gonna need a fire extinguisher.' As I said this he looked at me weirdly. I giggled; 'three... two... one...' When I reached 'one' the dummy burst into flames. Felix's face fell, and everyone else in the room fell silent.


	5. Chapter 5: Heidi's Hunt

**5. Heidi's Hunt - Felix's POV**

Roxanne's just incinerator one of the training dummies. She didn't even move, and it when up in smoke. Everyone in the room fell quite; except Roxanne, she just giggled. She giggled, before skipping off to the last dummy to do the things I'd shown her. As she did those things Caius, who had viewed the whole thing walked over.

'What happened?' As he said this I looked at him.

'She made it instantaneously combust. Just like she made the aeroplane roll and the TV explode.' Once I'd said this Caius eyes lite up.

'Roxanne... I want a word with you?'

***

**Roxanne's POV**

I don't think Caius liked my little stunt. He was watching, and when Felix told him what had happened he told me he wanted a word. This meant I followed him out of the training room. I followed him all the way back to his study. Then once we were in his study he spoke.

'I'm impressed.' As he said this I was relieved, but let him continue. 'You're a very powerful vampire... In fact I'd like you to come to the training room after the feast tonight. Me, Aro and Marcus will be training, and I'd like you to show Aro what you just did to that dummy.'

I nodded at this point, before telling him I would be honoured to train beside them. He grinned evilly at this point, although as he did he seemed distracted. 'The food has arrived.' After he'd said this he left his study: I followed him. He took me back to the circular room. Everyone was in there already, and as we entered Felix dragged me to one side.

'What did he say?' When Felix asked me this I smiled.

'He told me he was impressed, and invited me to train with them tonight after the meal.'

Felix seemed a little shocked at this point, although he didn't have chance to reply because as I finished speaking a crowded of humans were herded into the room. The scent of the blood instantly hit me; I haven't had anything to drink in ages. This meant as the doors closed I was one of the first to rush towards the humans. I can't ever remember blood being that satisfy. It slid down my throat with a cooling affected, whilst the screams of the innocent humans ripped through the room. They were all screaming and running about, whilst we picked them off one by one. I'd say there were a fifty or so, so we easily got 3 or 4 each.

Eventually though, all the humans had been drained. I stood up straight and straighten myself out; licking my lips to get rid of the excess blood. Although, before I had finished composing myself, Aro walked over to me.

'Caius has been showing me your little display in the training room.' When he said this I gulped.

'I didn't mean too... I just didn't see the point for having to actually move.' Aro chuckled as I said this, before touching my shoulder.

'My dear, don't regret your amazing power. It was a perfect attack.' When Aro said this he lead me out of the room. He took me back towards the combat training room: Marcus and Caius were already there. This meant as we walked through the door they both greeted us.

Aro and I greeted them in return, and then we got down to training. The session started off with me showing them my ability. Aro seemed thrilled about it, and Caius said it would be useful in a battle; whilst Marcus was a little more reserved and just said, 'it wasn't bad.' Anyway, after this they started to teach me some fighting moves. Caius and Aro are easily the best fighters I've ever seen. They know loads about attacking and defending; plus they told me where all the Cullens weakness' lie.

Basically, the weakness of the whole Cullen army was Bella. Once she was out the way their shield would disappear. Plus Bella is Edwards' weakness, and Edward is Bella's. Then Carlisle hate violence and Esme is his main weakness. Whilst Esme's weakness is her whole family. Rosalie's weakness is Emmett and Emmett weakness is Rosalie. And Alice's weaknesses are split decisions and Jasper: and Jaspers weakness is Alice.

So, like I said it was turning out to be a very educational session. Aro said I was a natural fighter, and already better than most their guards. Caius said I needed a little bit more work; which is fair enough. Still, we were training for a good three or four hours, before one of my visions kicked in.

_It was the black haired boy that was with the Cullens. The one with the fringe over his face. He was sitting at a desk writing a letter._

_Dear Roxanne_

_If you ever see this letter; I'm sorry. I've always, always loved you: and I hate to think about where you are right now. Edward promised me we would get you back, but I guess if you are reading this we haven't succeeded. I just want you to know that I died trying to save you, because that's how much I love you. I really wish I'd have been able to tell you I loved you one last time, or kissed that gorgeous face. You mean as much to me as the sun means to the daytime sky, or as much as the moon means to the star. You were my star, and I can't believe I lost you twice. I will still love you forever from the other side of the grave, and I just hope I get a chance to see you again. I hope you still remember me._

_Lots of Love, your fiancé_

_Aaron Ashby_

As this vision faded Aro, Caius and Marcus looked at me. Who's Aaron? And why is he writing me a love letter? Still, as I said Aro, Caius and Marcus looked at me; Aro spoke.

'Roxanne dear, did you have a vision?' As he said this I nodded: I suddenly didn't feel well. Which is weird; considering I'm a vampire.

'I don't think the Cullens are going to survive this time.' When I said this Caius' evil smile appeared on his face: Aro was smiling too. Although, as they smiled I continued to speak. 'If you'll excuse me I'm going to go lay down. I think I may have over used my gift for today.' When I said this Aro allowed me to leave.


	6. Chapter 6: Isabella Swan

**6. Isabella Swan - Roxanne's POV**

I went back to my room after training. It was around 12 o'clock. Once back in my room, my head was pounding. I decided to climb into a set of pyjamas and get into bed. I drew the curtains around the bed, before snuggling down into the duvet and closed my eyes. Although, as I closed my eyes, visions flicked through my head.

'_Bella, don't go in there it's not safe.' A small pixie like girl was speaking to a medium height girl with brown hair and sparkling brown eyes. Guess her name was Bella: anyway she replied._

'_Oh Alice don't be silly... You know your vision aren't always right.' Bella disappeared into the alley way at this point, although as she did there was a scream. Alice dashed in after her._

...

'_Eric, what the hell are we waiting here for?' It was the black haired guy: Aaron. He and Edward, Carlisle and Emmett were sitting up a tree. Edward spoke in reply._

'_Aaron we can't rush in. They've got all three girls, and there's no telling what they'll do if we storm in there.' Edward sounded more stressed at this point. Emmett looked at him._

'_Bells will be alright bro... She's a tough cookie.'_

...

_The Volturi prisons. There are some vampires down here that have never seen the light of day. Some that are so old that they've gone senile with their age. And some who are so powerful that they have to be encased in solid diamond. It's dark and dingy; one of the Volturi guard is on duty, and there is an incessant amount of talking._

'_I wouldn't go up to the board room tonight. Aro's thinking about killing you... Oh and about Katelyn: no not going to work out... And those clothes; do the Volturi pride themselves on looking so bad...? Then there's the lousy decoration and those black cloaks... Oh and if you're thinking about killing me I wouldn't. My Jasper will kill you and then stamp out the fire himself...'_

The talking in this vision went on and on, and all I could do was change vision.

_There are two 17 year old girls. One has beautiful strawberry blonde hair, and dazzily brown eyes: while the other one has curly bronze colour hair and sparkling brown eyes. They are sitting on two swings, which are suspended from a tree. There is a massive Native American guy pushing them, and as they swing back and forth they talk._

'_How long do you think everyone will be gone?' said the girl with strawberry blonde hair._

'_I don't know Ash...' Was the reply from the other girl: they both sigh and the Native American guy speaks._

'_Cheer up girls. Your parents know what they doing... They'll be back in no time at all.'_

After this vision, none of the others were clear: they flicked though my head so quickly that I couldn't be sure of what was what. This made my headache worse, and as I lay there a familiar song differed into my head. The lyrics were being sung by some unknown guy, but I knew the song was called Love Struck. I just don't know why it was so familiar.

***

**Bella's POV**

We'd finally reached Italy: everyone was tense about the plan. Getting Roxanne out of Volterra was going to be hard enough; without having Alice's visions changing every two seconds because Edward and Aaron were worrying. Aaron was too worried about Roxanne to be of any help on route; and we couldn't calm him down no matter what we said. Whilst Edward, wouldn't stop worrying about me and Alice going in first. I could see this going horrible wrong.

Anyway, like I said we had finally arrived in Italy. Thank God: another minute with Emmett singing We All Live In A Yellow Submarine, and I might just ask the Volturi to kill me. Still, right now we're all packed into three cars, and are heading towards Volterra. It reminds me of when Alice and I came to stop Edward. That wasn't the happiest car journey of my life. I wish I'd never had to make it once, never mind twice.

So, like I said we were driving to Volterra. Edward had his arm around my shoulder in the back seat. Alice wouldn't let him drive the car, so he was a little grumpy. I just shook my head at him.

'I love you.' When I said this he looked out the window.

'You shouldn't be here.' As he said this I sighed. Here he goes again. You shouldn't be here; it's not safe. Anyway, I sighed and looked over to Aaron, who was in the front seat. He's been in hysterics for most the journey. However, he seems to have calmed down now.

'How you feeling Aaron?' When I said this he looked at me.

'Like my ribs are about to implode on themselves.' Once he'd said this I looked at James, who was sitting next to me. He sighed.

'She'll be alright mate... She's a tough little thing.' This, however, did no good in reassuring Aaron.


	7. Chapter 7: Plan 'Remove the Sheild'

**7. Plan 'Remove the Shield' - Roxanne's POV**

My headache continued for hours: and eventually I lost track of time. I just lay in my bed, holding my head. My visions were still too fast to be seen, so they was nothing to watch. Anyway, I lay they for some time, before someone entered my room. Whoever it was, opened up the curtains around my bed.

'My dear, are you okay?' It was Aro, and as I opened my eyes I sat up.

'Yeah, it's just a headache... I get them when there are too many visions trying to get in my head.'

As I said this Aro looked sympathetic.

'What are the visions about?' When he asked this I held out my hand. This he took hold of, and as he closed his eyes for a second he spoke. 'I see... your mind is full of flicking visions, which mean nothing because they're not clear enough.' He then opened his eyes again, and as I nodded he frowned. 'Would you like me to get someone to keep you company? Felix perhaps... you two seemed to be friendly yesterday.' As he said this I nodded.

'A little company sound perfect Aro... Thanks.' After this Aro wonder off out the room. I sighed, and tried again to focus on one of the visions.

_The sky has just faded from a gorgeous blood red to a deep almost inky black. The stars are twinkling, and the moon is out full. There are two vampires walking through the quiet streets of Volterra. I recognise them. It's Bella and Alice... hmmm the Cullens. They're talking:_

'_Bella I don't think this was a good idea.'_

'_Alice it's the middle of the night. Who's going to see us, and besides the boys are distracting the guard?'_

'_I still don't like it. It's too quiet.'_

'_Alice have you seen something you're not telling me.'_

'_No... It's just too simple. We shouldn't be able to walk in, take what we want and then get out.'_

_As she say this the scene diverts to the rooftops of the building lining the street. On the roof top in complete silence sits me, Felix, Jane and Alec. Alec whispers._

'_When do we attack?' I look at him._

'_In about four minutes. When they reach the water fountain: Aro said to bring them back to his study.' Alec and the others nod at this point. We start to creep down the rooftop._

_We moved along the rooftops until Bella and Alice reached the fountain. They stood there for a few minutes, and as they did me, Felix, Jane and Alec dropped down into the alleyway near the fountain. As we landed both Alice and Bella heard us. They looked towards the alleyway, and as they did the four of us pulled up our hoods, before showing ourselves. Jane spoke._

'_Fond memories girls.'_

_When Jane said this Bella hissed. Jane chuckled, 'how is Edward? Still alive I take it.' As Jane said this Alice put her arms around Bella._

'_Not here Bells...' When she said this Jane continued, although I interrupted her._

'_Aro...'_

'_Jane: I believe Aro placed me in command of this little mission.' After I has said this I turned to Bella and Alice. 'Bella and Alice Cullen... Aro insists upon your company. It would be in your best interests to come quietly.' Once I had said this Alice's eyes fell._

'_Roxanne...' When she said this I raised my eyebrows._

The vision disappeared at this point, and I was faced with Aro and Felix. Aro spoke.

'What did you see my dear?' As he said this I held out my hand. He then read my mind, and as he did he grinned. 'Is this going to happen tonight?' I nodded as he asked this, before letting him continue. 'Very well, will you be well enough to carry out the job of leader.' After he'd said this I responded.

'It would be an honour.'

Once I said this Aro went off out the room to get Jane and Alec. Felix sat down on my bed.

'What was that about?' When he said this I smiled.

'We're going to catch Alice and Bella Cullen tonight.' As I said this Felix looked at me in disbelief. I giggled. 'Wanna bet against me?' As I said this he shook his head.

'Nah, whatever you say. I'm down with getting rid of their shield.' When he said this, the door to my room opened again. Alec and Jane walked in: Alec spoke.

'Aro said we needed to report to you. Something about catching the Cullens.'

When Alec said this I invited them to sit down. Alec did, although Jane declined the offer. Still, now they were all here I went through my vision: describing it with the upmost detail. The three of them listened patiently: even Jane, who asked many questions. This meant that the briefing took most the morning: and as they all left my room to alert the other guards, I got out of bed. My headache had faded by now, but I knew that wouldn't be the last headache I had.


	8. Chapter 8: Caught Red Eyed

**8. Caught Red Eyed - Alice's POV**

By nightfall we had been outside Volterra for a few hours. We had gone over the plan a thousand times, and I couldn't see anything wrong with it. Basically, Bella and I would be the first to go into Volterra. We would see if we could locate Roxanne, and then once we had we'd call through to Edward. Then Edward, Emmett, Matt, James and Aaron would come in to help us lift her out of the Volturi castle. Eric, Carlisle and Owen would stay in the car and be ready for a quick getaway.

Anyway, as the sun set behind the mountainous landscape of Italy, Bella and I got out the car. The guys did as well; they were going to be look out. So, the guys went one way, whilst Bella and I headed towards the entrance of Volterra. We ran silently up to the gate. Then once we were against the wall Bella spoke.

'Are we jumping the wall?' As she said this I just looked at her.

'What's with you and jumping off of things?' When I said this she hit me, I grinned. 'Sorry I couldn't resist.' Still, now that we were near the wall we started to climb. It took us no time at all to scale the wall and as we hopped over it I got a vision.

_Edward was talking to me. 'Good job girls... Right Demetri is to the far west of the city: he's got Chelsea with him. Then there's no sign of Jane or Alec. I can see Felix's shadow through one of the windows in the castle: Aro is with him. Caius is to the far north of the city... Oh and Alice tell Bella to be safe.'_

Asthis vision faded I shook my head. Bella landed next to me.

'What did you see?' This made me smile.

'Your husband telling me where all the guards are. Oh, and he told me, to tell you to, be safe.' When I said this she sighed.

'Yep, that's my Edward.' As she said this I giggled, and I'm sure I heard Emmett laughing.

Anyway, after this we headed off into Volterra: towards the fountain that was located in the centre. As we walked we spoke about where we would look for Roxanne. It wasn't a long conversation as we were soon in the street where the fountain was sited. Bella had suggested that we go right up to the fountain, and then start to search around the Volturi castle. I didn't see a problem with this idea; although as we approached the fountain I got a strange feeling that we were being watched. This meant I made Bella stop at the edge of the fountain: and as we stood there I heard four light thuds coming from the alleyway to our left. I think Bella had heard this too, as we both look over at the alley. I knew what was down there, and I knew our plan had gone seriously wrong.

After a second or two, four black cloaks appeared from the mouth of the alley. I hear Bella gasp behind me: whilst one of the cloaks spoke.

'Fond memories girls.' I recognised this voice straight away. It was Jane: and as she spoke Bella hissed, although it had no affect on Jane, who chuckled. 'How is Edward? Still alive I take it.' When Jane said this I had to hold Bella back.

'Not here Bells...' As I said this Jane went to speak again, although as she did one of the other cloaks interrupted her.

'Jane: I believe Aro placed me in command of this little mission.'

As this mysterious cloak spoke she turned to look at us. Although, when she turned her hood fell back, and I recognised her. Roxanne. She looks so different; her eyes were crimson red and her skin paler. Anyway, as she looked at us she continued speaking. 'Bella and Alice Cullen... Aro insists upon your company. It would be in your best interests to come quietly.' Once she'd said this my eyes fell

'Roxanne...' Although, as I said this she raised her eyebrows.

'That's quite impressive Psyche. I was starting to think Aro was lying about there being someone else like me.' Once she'd said this she gracefully turned to the cloak standing next to her. 'Felix, please help Jane escort our guests to Aro's study... Tell him that I will be there shortly.' Then once Felix had bowed his head slightly she and the forth cloak gracefully walked off.

What have they done to her? How did she not remember us? And why is she willing working for the Volturi? I would get the answers to these questions. Still, now that Roxanne had walked off, Jane and Felix lead us to the castle. They walked several paces behind us talking.

'Tell him I'll be there shortly... Who the hell does she think she is? She's only been here a day and she's already acting like a princess.' I looked over at Bella as Jane said this. Felix replied.

'Jane that's exactly why Aro wanted her... He's planning on her becoming The Volturi Princess. He's already started to treat her as if she were a daughter, and that room he gave her is the best room in the guard quarters.'

After this Felix and Jane started to squabble. Bella looked at me; her face was shocked.

'The Volturi Princess... but Carlisle said that only happens to extremely powerful vampires.' I nodded when Bella whispered this.

'I know Bells: I think it's started though. Carlisle spoke about Aro being able to brainwash whoever he chooses. That would explain why she doesn't know us.' When I said this Bella face fell: although Felix interrupted us.

'Hey you two... we can hear you, you know?'

As Felix said this I turned to look at him.

'You have no idea what's happening, do you? If you let Aro continue, Roxanne will be the most powerful vampire that has ever come into existent. That's what The Volturi Princess is: the ultimate weapon.' At this point I swear Jane tried to shut me up, although I had Bella's shield to protect me. Felix was the next one to talk.

'At least he'd never hurt her. She'll be happy here.' I rolled my eyes at this point.

'That's because it's all she'll ever know... He's brain washed her.' When I said this Jane snapped, and told us to continue to walk or else. I gave up at this point.


	9. Chapter 9: Knight of Volterra

**9. Knight of Volterra - Roxanne's POV**

After we'd seen to Alice and Bella Cullen, I told Jane and Felix to take them to Aro. I was on another mission now. They was only one thing I wanted; and for some reason I've just realised how much my body has been calling for him. I wanted Aaron Ashby. So, once I had completed the first mission I lead Alec off to find him. I knew he would be sitting in a tree, with Edward, Emmett, James and Matt: acting as a look out for Bella and Alice.

It didn't take me long to find them, and as Alec and I hid in the shadow of a nearby building I spoke.

'Do you reckon they're under Bella's shield?' As I said this I pointed up at the tree. Alec looked up, before replying.

'It's hard to tell.' When he said this I smiled evilly.

'Take out Edward, Emmett, James and Matt.' Once I'd said this Alec's face fell, I frowned too. 'Alec do it or I'll make you.' At these threatening words Alec set to work using his power. I watched for the effect.

Alec power is rather slow, like when I manipulate the future, but eventually it reached the guys. As it reached them Matt screamed. Edward spoke.

'Alice... Alice if you can see this Alec has found us.' Whilst Edward said this I dashed to grab Aaron: I was up the tree in no time and as I stood there I found a shocked Aaron. Firstly he was confused to what the others where moaning about: then he was shocked at seeing me.

'Roxanne...' As he said this Edward spoke.

'Aaron don't believe her!' This made me grin.

'Alec, will you take Edward, James, Matt and Emmett back to the castle?' After I'd said this I turned to Aaron. 'Hey baby.'

When I spoke to Aaron his face soften up. Edward was still telling him not to believe me, so I pushed Edward out the tree. Then once he was out the way, I stepped towards Aaron. 'You still love me, don't you?' Aaron nodded at this point. I was staring into his eyes, and as I stopped in front of him I wrapped my arms around his neck. I giggled. 'Kiss me then.' As I said this Edward shouted again.

'Don't kiss her Aaron!' Aaron however didn't listen to this and he kissed me passionately.

***

**Edward's POV**

Suddenly I lost all feeling throughout my body and the use of my eyes. I knew it was the work of Alec. I could hear Matt screaming out of shock: he didn't seem to be the bravest of vampires. Still, now that I was blinded I had to stay still; otherwise I would have fallen out the tree. I listened for movement.

There was a light swaying of the branch, and it seemed we had been joined by one of the Volturi. However, as I turned to face the direction of the movement Aaron spoke.

'Roxanne...' This shocked me; surely he couldn't have seen her. Unless he's not under Alex's power. In which case this isn't an attack: it a collection mission, and there's only one thing Roxanne would come here for. Aaron.

'Aaron don't believe her!'

This is all I could manage to say. He couldn't believe Roxanne: if she was here for him that means Aro's turning her into The Volturi Princess. He couldn't let her sway him; he'd become part of the process and that would speed up Roxanne's development. So, I kept shouting at him, however as I did someone pushed me out the tree. Once I was out the tree I heard Roxanne speak for the first time, she sounded different: there was more authority in her voice.

'Alec, will you take Edward, James, Matt and Emmett back to the castle?' At this point I started to try and get away, although as I did I heard Roxanne starting to talk to Aaron. Her voice had dropped into the babyish one she uses around Aaron. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist this one. I gave one last shout.

'Don't kiss her Aaron!' Although, I have a feeling it was too late.

***

**Roxanne's POV**

Eventually I pulled myself away from Aaron's lips. He just smiled at me.

'Love you.' As he said this I smiled back. By now Alec had disappeared with Matt, James, Emmett and Edward. It was just me and my Aaron standing up the tree. I was still staring into Aaron's eyes, and as I did I spoke softly.

'Would you carry me back to the castle hunni? I feel a bit tired.' When I said this Aaron smiled before lifting me up and carrying me, bridal style, back to the castle. He seemed to know the way, and as I wrapped my arms around his neck I spoke. 'Tell me you love me again.' Once I'd said this he looked at me. He was still smiling.

'I love you Roxanne Tailor.' When he said this I rested my head on his chest. I loved him too.


	10. Chapter 10: Interrogation

**10. Interrogation - Aro's POV**

The rest of the guard, along with Caius, Marcus and I were waiting for the return of Roxanne in the turret room. Everyone was talking amongst themselves when Felix and Jane showed up with Bella and Alice. They seemed to have come quietly: I was wondering if they had figured out what I had done to Roxanne. Either way they stood in the centre of the room next to each other. I smiled.

'Alice... Bella... How wonderful it is to see both of you again?' As I said this Alice rolled her eyes, whilst Bella looked around the room. All the guards were on standby by now. They circled the room and were keeping their eyes on the situation.

Still, as Alice rolled her eyes I stepped forward from where I had stood up. 'How is my good friend Carlisle doing? I have to say it is rude of me to lose contact so quickly.' When I said this Alice spoke.

'Carlisle is fine... but cut the small talk Aro. What have you done to Roxanne?' She spoke this with a little fighting spirit: she'd make such a great addition to our guard. I've always said that about her.

'She has agreed to be part of our guard, and as such she no longer has feelings for anyone else. Her loyalties lie with the Volturi.' I don't think this answer pleased Alice, as she frowned.

'Roxanne would never do that. She may be able to forget about us, but she'd never ever forget about Aaron.'

Once Alice had said this I chuckled.

'It appears that she has moved on.' At this point the door to the room opened again. Alec walking in carrying, and dragging four bodies. By the looks of it Roxanne had rounded up some more prisoners. Anyway, as Alec placed them on the floor he spoke.

'Roxanne will be back shortly... She's just sorting out the last one.' This made me nod, and as Alec walked over to join the rest of the guards he lifted his power.

As he lifted his power Edward, Emmett, James and Matt came to life. Edward quickly wrapped his arms around Bella. Whilst, the other three just stood there. I grinned.

'Welcome... Edward, Emmett, James, Matt... I trust you have met our new guard.' When I said this Edward huffed.

'She's not your guard. You've brainwashed her.' At this I smiled.

'Now, now Edward: why would I do that?' When I said this Edward went to reply, however before he could the door opened again: and Roxanne walked in holding Aaron's hand. It seems she has chosen her knight.

***

**Roxanne's POV**

Once back at the castle Aaron put me down. I then lead him off to the circular room, where Aro would be waiting my return. I was holding his hand, and as I lead him alone he spoke.

'Where are we going love?' As he said this I smiled.

'I have to go see to something; but after that we can go back to our room if you'd like.' He grinned at this, although as he did we reached the circular room.

This meant I opened the door, and as I lead Aaron inside I could see the prisoners standing in the middle of the room. I smiled at this: meaning Aro grinned back at me.

'Roxanne my dear, you have returned. May I congratulate you on a job well done...? Oh, and who is your friend.' At this point I looked into Aaron's eyes.

'This is Aaron... He loves me.' When I said this Aro's grin widened.

'Very well my dear: would you like to take a seat? You may sit in my throne if you'd like.'

As Aro suggested this I thanked him, before leading Aaron over to the throne. I sat Aaron in the throne first, and then sat on his lap. He smiled and kissed me on the cheek. Anyway, now that we had sat down Aro continued with what we'd interrupted. Whilst he spoke to the prisoners I sat running my fingers down Aaron's chest. He was wearing a shirt which was open at the front.

I'd say we were sitting there for about 10 minutes, before I heard my name.

'Roxanne...' This made me look up. It was one of the prisoners... I think his name was Matt. As I looked at him he continued. 'Don't you remember me?' Once he'd said this I frowned.

'Yes... you're the guy that screamed when Alec removed your senses.' When I said this Matt's face fell.

'No, remember I proposed to you.' As he said this I looked at Aro: what the hell was this guy on? Still, as I looked at Aro he smiled reassuringly.

'Alec's power can leave people confused my dear.' I nodded as Aro said this.

'Oh, okay... Erm... Is this going to take much longer? I think my headaches coming back.' When I said this Aro looked a little concerned: actually Aaron looked concerned too. He kissed me on the forehead and started to run his fingers down my back. To be completely honest I didn't have a headache coming on. I just wanted to get Aaron back to our room.

Still, as I said this Aro turned to the rest of the guard.

'Jane... Demetri... Will you escort our guest to their rooms?' When he gave this order I giggled a little: their rooms would be prison cells. Either way though, Demetri and Jane took the Cullens out of the room: Alec and Chelsea went with them as well. Then once they had gone Aro looked back to me: he smiled. 'I very proud of your work tonight Roxanne.' When he said this I smiled too, whilst he continued. 'I even think that your efforts deserve a promotion of sorts.' As he said this I sat up in Aaron's lap: I was intrigued to what this promotion may be.

As I sat up Aro smiled. 'Would you please escort me back to my study, and we shall discuss this further...? Then I shall allow you to turn in for the night.' I agreed to this offer, meaning we left the room and went back to Aro's study. I was holding Aaron's hand again. Anyway, once back at Aro's study we went in, and as Aro sat down at his desk he smiled again. 'Roxanne, what would you say to being The Princess of the Volturi?' When Aro said this I was a little confused.

'I'm not sure I know what you mean Aro.' Aro chuckled as I said this.

'Well, seeing as none of us can have children. It would mean you would be heir to the coven if anything should happen to me, Caius or Marcus.'

I stared out the window as Aro said this. That would be nice, and I'd be able to spend more time with Aaron because I'd no longer be on the guard. Still, as I stared out the window Aro pulled a wooden box out of his desk drawer: he spoke. 'Effectively you would become part of the family, and not part of the guard. You would be taken off the guard duties and you would be allowed to wonder around more freely...' I looked back at him at this point, and as I did he continued. 'Although, it would mean you'd have to go through a ceremony. It's a bit like a coronation. You would be presented with this tiara.' At this point he opened up the wooden box. Inside was a very delicate looking gold tiara. It looked incredible old, and was embedded with crimson colour rubies.

I stared at this tiara for a few seconds; however, as I did Aro spoke again. 'Caius, Marcus and I all agreed that it should be you we made as heir. They were both very impressed in that training session, and we were just waiting to see how you handled this mission... We'd be honoured to have you in our family: Aaron too.' At this point my face broke out into a smile. I dashed forward to hug Aro, and as I did he patted me on the back. 'I shall take this as a yes, and plan the ceremony for later this week. As well as restocking your wardrobe with something a little less common: and some clothes for Aaron.' After he'd said this, he pulled away and as I left the room with Aaron he wished us a good night.


	11. Chapter 11: Prison Cell

**11. Prison Cell - Emmett's POV**

I can't believe they put us in the dungeon. Who has a dungeon these days anyway? Plus the cells are grotty. Bells and Eddie are sitting in the far corner: they're whispering quietly. Al sitting next to me, trying to find out whether we escape. And I'm not sure what they've done with James and Matt: Eddie said that they've put them in somewhere more secure, because of their gifts. Well, that really stinks.

'Emmett will you stop blabbering on: and what did I tell you about calling me Eddie?' At this point, I looked at Edward.

'What do you want me to do bro? We're stuck in a dingy prison cell.' As I said this Alice gasped. Everyone turned their attention to her.

Her and Edward then started to have a mental conversation. It's really annoying when they do that. Did you hear me Edward? Talk out loud, so Bella and I know what you're talking about. As I thought this Edward look to me.

'They're going to join Roxanne to the family.' When he said this I pulled my eyebrows together: why were they worrying about that? She's already wrapped around Aro's finger. As I thought this Edward huffed. 'Emmett they're turning her into The Volturi Princess.'

Volturi Princess, what the hell is that? Edward continued as I thought this. 'Aro is turning her into the ultimate weapon. See he can do this thing where, he brainwashes her and she becomes like a daughter to him. Then she rapidly become mega powerful and pretty much unstoppable.' I started to laugh at this point. I don't know what was funny, but I laughed and as I did Alice hit me.

'Emmett this isn't funny. Roxanne will be the most powerful vampire in the world, and eventually she will take over the Volturi. It's like that film you like: I-Robots, is it? She'll eventually over power everyone.' As Alice said this I fell silence. Alice snapped her head to look at Edward. 'Carlisle: we have to keep Carlisle away from her.'

When Alice said this I was confused again. Bella, who was sitting in Edward lap, spoke up.

'Can you start from the beginning? I'm really confused now.' As she as said Edward looked at her, he kissed her quickly on the lips, before speaking.

'Alright, love... Aro has taken Roxanne and turned her into this thing called: The Volturi Princess. It is basically the process of turning an already strong vampire into something unbeatable. Roxanne's power of manipulating the future will be non-penetrable to any conscious thought; plus with Aro and Caius training her to fight she'll be pretty damn strong.' As Edward spoke Alice was nodding along with him. I was just listening in amazement: Roxanne was sweet; no way could she be that evil. Edward continued to speak, ignoring my thoughts. 'Anyway, the process is that firstly she will find her strengths: and then something will draw her to her knight, who she'll be able to brainwash. This part's already happened. She's already got Aaron, and well when he kissed her he became 100 percent loyal to her. He no longer cares about anything or anyone else. He only cares that Roxanne is happy...'

Edward faded off at this point. Bella looked as if she understood: although as everyone was silent I spoke.

'So, what's Aaron's part in this?' When I said this Alice looked at me.

'He's her safety blanket like he always has been, but he'll be more determined to make her happy. He'll know exactly what to do no matter how she's feeling. Plus he'll become stronger and a better fighter, as his other job is to protect her.' At this point I nodded, so he's a slave. Anyway, as I nodded Bella spoke.

'So, why do we have to keep Carlisle away?' As she said this Alice stared at Edward: Edward spoke.

'Next part of the process... She'll be able to get information out of anyone. They won't have a choice on whether they tell her. Carlisle and Eric will be like open encyclopaedias'

As he said this I had to hold back a laugh. Alice went back to looking into the future. As she did I had to ask the question.

'What will happen to us?' When I said this Edward frowned.

'If she gets powerful and breaks the hold that Aro has on her: she'll remember us. Although, if she gets powerful and the hold doesn't break, she'll start to manipulate everything the Volturi do. She'll turn to be like Aro, and start collecting powers. Although she'll do it forcefully: we wouldn't have a choice but to join her.' My face dropped at this point. So, if you didn't have a power and the hold didn't break you were gonna. Man I'm toast. When I thought this Edward bowed his head. I gulped.

***

**Matt's POV**

I can't believe she didn't remember me. I've always been the biggest pain on the planet: and she forgot who I was. How am I supposed to make her fall in love with me now? How come Ashby always gets to have her? How come she remembers him? Why did she join the Volturi?


	12. Chapter 12: Princess and Her Knight

**12. Princess and Her Knight - Roxanne's POV**

That night went way too quickly. I thought about staying in bed with Aaron all day; although at about 11 o'clock there was a knock at the door. I sighed, whilst Aaron spoke.

'Leave it babe.' As he said this he pulled me back down towards him. I giggled.

'Sweetheart stop it: I told you that tickles.' This made him smile and as he did the knocking continued: I sighed again. 'Wait here: I'll be right back I promise.' At this point I got off of Aaron, threw my robe on and went to the door. When I opened the door I found Felix standing there with a big box.

'Aro told me I had to bring you this stuff.' He then handed me the box, and as he did he continued. 'There's another two boxes: I've just gotta go get them.'

When he said this I smiled at him.

'Alright Felix... I'll leave the door open.' As I said this he went off to get the next box. I took the box he'd given me back into the room. By now Aaron was sitting up in bed. I frowned at him. 'I'm sorry baby: looks like we'll have to get dress.' When I said this Aaron frowned too: I smiled, before crawling back over the bed to him. I pressed my forehead to his and quickly kissed him. 'You don't know how much I enjoyed last night?' He smiled, as I said this, and kissed me again, before replying.

'Anytime angel.' After he'd said this I sat on his lap, before kissing him properly. This was a passionate kiss; however as we kissed Felix returned: coughing to break us up.

I giggled as I pulled away from Aaron.

'Hey Felix... is that the second box.' Felix nodded at this point, and as he put it down I got up to see what was in them. In the first box were clothes for Aaron. There were lots of nice things, and as I threw him underwear I spoke. 'What would you like to wear under your cloak baby?' When I said this he put on his underwear, before walking over to stand next to me. As he stood there he started to look through the clothes: this meant I left him to sort them out. I told him that he could put his clothes in the big set of drawers: as I had a feeling I'd need the wardrobe space.

Anyway, whilst Aaron sorted out his box I looked in the next one. It was full of beautiful dresses. This made me smile, and as I started to take them out Felix arrived with the last box.

'Last one Roxanne... Oh and Aro said you don't have to wear your cloak anymore.' As he said this I nodded, meaning he left. Still, after this we continued to go through the boxes. Aaron got his done pretty quick; meaning he helped me hang all of my dresses in the wardrobe: which had miraculously emptied since the last time I'd been in it. No, we put all my dresses away, and as I turned to look at Aaron I saw he was wearing a pair of skinny jeans with a black t-shirt and black cloak. I smiled at him.

As I smiled at him he shook his head, before handing me a beautiful green and white dress.

'That dress is my favourite.' When he said this I smiled, before getting dressed. It was a beautiful dress: it was full length, and the ends of sleeves draped around my hands. Anyway, like I said I put it on: Aaron zipped it up for me. Then once I was dressed I put a little makeup on; sorted my hair out, so it hung around my shoulders; and put on a pair of white ballet pumps. I was ready to go after this, and as we left our room Aaron took hold of my hand. 'You look beautiful.' When he said this I looked to the ground embarrassed: he chuckle.

By now we were on our way to Aro's study. I wanted to check on the prisoner. Anyway, as we walked toward his study Aro found us.

'My dear, you look beautiful in your new clothes.' As he spoke both me and Aaron turned to look at him. He was smiling. 'And Aaron, you look wonderful in that black cloak.' When he said this I stare at Aaron, although soon enough I remember what I wanted to ask.

'Aro... am I allowed to check on the prisoners?' Aro looked back to me at this point.

'I shouldn't see a problem with that my dear. Jane's on guard at the moment; just tell her I sent you to check on things.'

When Aro said this I bowed my head, before dragging Aaron off to the dungeon. I only knew where it was because I followed Jane's scent. It took us 10 minutes to reach the dungeon, and as we entered Jane spoke.

'Will you four shut up for once?' As she said this Aaron and I walked around the corner: she growled. 'Oh brilliant... It's you. What do you want?' Aaron growled at her when she said this.

'Don't speak to her like that.' Although, as he said this Jane huffed.

'Just because she's Aro's favourite that doesn't mean I have to respect her.' Aaron put his arm around my waist as Jane said this, and whispered.

'She's just jealous.' As Aaron said this, a vision flashed into my head.

_Aaron and Jane had continued to argue and eventually Jane got fed up. She aimed her power to Aaron: sending him withering on the floor._

As this vision disappeared I stared at Jane. I changed the future, so that her power would back fire on her. Once I had done this Jane spoke again.

'I'm not jealous. I have more dignity... I'd never walk around acting like a prissy little puppet.' Aaron defended me again at this point, and the argument started. This meant there was 10 seconds until Jane used her power. I counted down in my head and as I reached 'one' Jane fell to the floor screaming. I spoke.

'Never try to do that to him again; or you will burst into flames.'


	13. Chapter 13: Vegetarians

**13. Vegetarians - Bella's POV**

We were still sitting in the cell. Jane had been shouting at us for talking, although now she was arguing with someone else. The four of us got up to see who it was. It was Aaron and Roxanne. Aaron was defending Roxanne, because Jane was being mean. It turned out to be quite a heated argument, and as I saw Roxanne's face freeze I knew something was going to happen. Alice noticed it too. That's the face she pulled when she uses her power. Anyway, we continued to stand watching and after about 10 seconds Jane fell to the floor and started to scream. Roxanne spoke.

'Never try to do that to him again; or you will burst into flames.'

Jane at this point continued to scream, whilst Roxanne looked at us. 'What are you four looking at?' As she said this we sat down; we all knew what happened when Roxanne got angry and well threats to Aaron really made her mad. Yeah so, we all sat down, and as we did Edward whispered.

'We need to get out of here: she's getting worse.' As he said this I nodded, before looking back over to Roxanne. Aaron had his arms around her, and he had his lips pressed to her neck. He was whispering.

'Calm down angel...'

***

**Roxanne's POV**

Stupid Jane. No one threatens my Aaron. Not unless they want to die. Anyway, at the moment Aaron had his arms wrapped around me. He had his lips pressed to my neck, and was telling me to calm down. However, as he did this I turned in his arms and hugged him. He ran his fingers through my hair.

'Hey; it's alright.' As he said this I mumbled.

'But she was going to hurt you.' This made him chuckle.

'Yeah, but that doesn't matter as long as you're ok.' When he said this I looked up into his eyes.

'It matters to me.' Aaron picked me up as I said this. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and start to sob dryly into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair.

'Want to go back to our room sweetheart? We'll lie in bed for a while.'

When he said this I shook my head. As nice as that sounded, and I might take him up on the offer later; I wanted to talk to the Cullens. Anyway, as I shook my head he placed me on my feet. I smiled, before turning to the cell with the Cullens in it.

_Edward Cullen. _As I thought this the bronze haired boy, who had Bella on his lap looked at me. I smiled. _You are the oldest; are you not?_ This made Edward nod slightly: I spoke.

'In that case will you kindly answer me a few question.' When I said this the four of them look at me. The big guy, I think his names Emmett, spoke.

'What's with the dress?'

As he said this I heard Aaron growl again. I chuckled.

'It's new... Aro brought me it last night.' Once I'd replied to Emmett, I looked back to Edward. 'Are you six alone out here?' When I said this Edward nodded. Erm... that's a little weird: I expected Carlisle Cullen to be with them. Still, I continued. 'Do you think anyone else will be coming? I'd really like to meet more of your coven.' As I said this Edward shrugged his shoulders.

'Not sure. Jasper might come to see where we are.' As Edward said this I nodded, although Bella interrupted.

'Erm... are we being starved in here?'

I looked at Bella when she spoke up.

'I'm sorry I don't know the answer to that question... I'll ask Aro: your all vegetarians, right?' Bella nodded at this point, and as she did I looked back to Jane. She was still screaming. I chuckled. 'I never have liked her. Her brothers very nice though: and Demetri and Felix are friendly. I just don't really understand why she's so horrible.' As I said this Emmett chuckled.

'Don't worry she's horrid to everyone.'

I smiled at him as he said this, before turning to Aaron.

'Come on baby bear... Let's go tell Aro about Jane, and try to get these guys something to eat.' After I'd said this I bid the Cullens fair well: before taking hold of Aaron's hand. I then lead Aaron back to Aro's study. He still had a smile on his face, and as I kissed him on the cheek he spoke.

'Will you come for a swim with me after we've spoke with Aro?' When he asked this I nodded: I figured I at least owed him that. Anyway, we soon arrived at Aro's office, and as I knock I hear him say.

'Arr speaking of Roxanne... come in my dear.' Once he'd said this I opened the door, although as I did I saw them. Carlisle Cullen and Eric Goodwin: two of the wisest vampires around.


	14. Chapter 14: Mimic

**14. Mimic - Carlisle's POV**

All we knew was that the Volturi had the kids. We hadn't heard from Edward all night and we weren't expecting them to be that long. Something must have gone wrong. This is why Eric and I now stand before our old friend Aro. He was most thrilled by our visit, but we weren't in the mood to talk. Roxanne was like a daughter to Eric, and he cared about her more than himself. Still, like I said we stand before Aro.

'My old friends I haven't got a clue as to what you are talking about. Roxanne came here on her own accord.' As he said this Eric growled.

'Aro, we damn well know what you're up to. You cannot turn Roxanne into your Volturi Princess... We'll fight for her.'

When Eric said this there was a knock on the door. Aro grinned.

'Arr speaking of Roxanne... come in my dear.' As Aro said this Eric and I turned: and as the door opened, in stepped Roxanne and Aaron. Eric's eye widened as he saw his two children. Roxanne had crimson red eyes and paler skin that comes with feasting off of humans: whilst Aaron was in a black Volturi cloak. I could only but imagine how Eric felt; I knew I'd be heartbroken if it was my children.

Still, as Roxanne saw us she grinned.

'Carlisle Cullen... Eric Goodwin... I've just been talking to Edward and Bella; they speak very highly of you.' When she said this Aro's evil grin returned. We were too late; he'd already turned her, and by the look of it she had claimed her knight. Still, as Eric stood staring at his child, Roxanne spoke again. 'Aro are we starving the prisoners? They wanted to know... Oh and Jane needs replacing as a guard: I kind of made her power backfire.' When Roxanne said this Aro chuckled.

'Ok my dear, I shall send Demetri to take over... And tell him to feed the prisoner. Thank you for telling me.' As Aro said this Roxanne looked back to me and Eric.

As she looked at us, I avoided her eyes, because we couldn't afford to get mixed up in this. Still, as she looked at us, I got a better look at her. She was in a full length princess dress; the only thing she was missing is the tiara. Anyway, eventually she spoke.

'Eric... the two boys with you... what powers do they possess?' When she said this Eric raised his eyebrows.

'Err... one is telekinetic and the other manipulates thought and memories.' This made her nod, before looked at me.

'And Carlisle... Edward and Bella are a shield and mind reader, correct?' As she said this I nodded. She looked at Aro. Who raised his eyebrows at her.

'Is everything alright my dear?' When Aro said this Roxanne looked at Aaron.

'I don't know: everything feels weird.'

***

**Roxanne's POV**

As I said this Aro stood up from his chair. He walked over to me and held my hand: although as he did he frowned.

'I can't hear you.' As he said this Eric looked at me.

'End of the line Aro... you can't use her anymore.' When I heard this I frowned.

'Using me; he's not using me.'

Eric's face fell as I spoke.

'Did she just read my mind?' At this point my eyes widened.

'Aro... I can read Eric's mind.' As I said this a rush of voices rushed into my head: I screamed in shock. However, as I screamed something snapped into place and the voices stopped. By now I was a little scared, and as Aaron wrapped his arms around my waist he spoke.

'What's happening?' As he said this Carlisle spoke.

'Did you hear voices in your head?' I nodded to Carlisle, who then continued. 'That sounds like Edwards power... Erm... what else do you feel?'

When he said this I thought.

'I felt something snapping against my head. Like a rubber sheet springing back... when that happened the voices disappeared.' Carlisle's face dropped at this point: Aaron looked at him.

'Carlisle, what is wrong with her?' When Aaron said this Carlisle spoke.

'It's just a guess but I think she's copied people's powers. The rubber sheet is how Bella describes her shield.' As Carlisle said this Aro smiled widely.

'Try to push against the shield, my dear.' He was still holding my hand and as I stood there I tried to push the elastic sheet away from around my head. Eventually I managed it: all the voices rushed back and Aro spoke. 'You did it; I can hear your thoughts again.'

'Yeah, and I can hear the voices.'

After this I let the shield go back into place. Aro was smiling still.

'What happened when you were down in the dungeon?' As he said this I thought back: the only thing that was different was that I got angry. Did that mean I copied powers when I was angry? I told this to Aro, and as I did he smile. Carlisle and Eric looked incredible worried. I pushed my shield off to see what they were thinking.

_This isn't good... she's not supposed to be that powerful._ Was what Carlisle was thinking, whilst Eric was thinking.

_How on earth did she copy powers? That's impossible._ Either way though, I asked Aro if I could leave. He said I could, and that we'd discuss my new powers tomorrow.


	15. Chapter 15: Pool of Pain

**15. Pool of Pain - Aaron's POV**

Me and Roxanne where walking back to our room. I think she was still scared about her new powers. That would change though. I would cheer her up. So, we when back to our room, and as she lay out on the bed I spoke.

'We still going to the pool?' As I said this she nodded.

'Sure I promised babe... Just let me get dressed into my bikini.' When she said this, the wardrobe door opened, and her bikini came floating out.

She giggled.

'Oops, looks like I stole Matt's power... Brilliant.' I smiled as she laughed.

'You're getting a little confusing sweetie.' As I said this she sighed.

'I know... but I've figured that if it's a mental power like mind reading I have to remove my shield, before using it. However, if it's not: so like seeing the future or telekinetic I don't have too.' I nodded as she said this, before helping her up off the bed. She smiled. 'You didn't have to do that I could have lifted myself.'

When she said this I kissed her.

'I don't care... I'm still going to look after you, even if you are an incredible powerful little girl.' This made her giggled and as she did I unzipped her dress. 'You're always going to be my little baby.' I then slipped her dress off of her, and as I did she giggled, before lifting me off the ground.

'You know something these powers may be fun... like to see Jane mess with me now.' When she said this she stepped out her dress and went to get into her bikini. She left me in the air: meaning I rolled my eyes. Although, as I did she dropped me.

Anyway, after this I got dressed into my swimming trunks and we walked down to the pool. Roxanne was still messing about with her new powers. She said she was practicing moving her shield and wrapping it around people. Apparently she was wrapping it around me, but I couldn't feel anything. Still, eventually we reached the pool, and as we walked through the door I could see Felix in the pool. This meant Roxanne jumped in and swam over to him. I sighed, before going to join her: so much for having her to myself.

***

**Roxanne's POV**

Once we had arrived at the pool we found Felix. This meant I jumped in and swam over to him.

'Felix I stole Edward Cullens power.' As I said this I pushed out my shield to see his really reaction.

_Wow Alec's was right, she really is losing it._ I giggled as I heard this. 'I'm not losing it Felix.' This shocked him and as he started at me, Aaron crept behind me.

'You freaking people out again.' As he said this I shook my head.

'Nooo.' Felix laughed as I said this, before speaking.

'She was showing me her new power.'

Aaron nodded as Felix said this.

'She's stolen Bella's and Matt's powers too.' When Aaron said this Felix stared at me. I giggled, before lifting all the water out the pool. Felix's eyes widened.

'How the hell Roxanne?' This made me shrug my shoulders and as I dropped the water I spoke.

'I don't know... I went to talk to them in the dungeon: got angry with Jane and then when I was in Aro study I had their powers.' As I said this Aaron put his arms around my waist. Oh my God: I might have Jane's power. When I thought about this I lifted my shield and concentrated on Felix. He just raised his eyebrows, although a second later he buckled and disappeared under the water.

As he disappeared I let my shield go back into place. Aaron looked at me: I gulped. 'I have Jane's power too.' When I said this Felix appeared again.

'Not funny Roxanne.' This made me look at Aaron, before gulping again.

'Felix: who else is down in the dungeon?' When I said this Felix thought for a second and then replied.

'Erm... A few powerless vampires, who have been there since they were new born. Then the Cullens and friends.' As he finished saying this Aaron spoke.

'Who all have powers...? That's minder reader, powerful illusions, mental shield, telekinesis... and memory manipulator: you should have that as well.'

I nodded at this point. Although, as I did I lifted myself up out the pool.

'I've got to go see Aro.' When I said this Aaron frowned: I frowned as well. 'I'm sorry sweetheart.' I then lifted him up out the pool as well, before kissing him on the lips. 'I'll see you back in the room later: ok? Go do some training or something.' He sighed as I said this, but nodded; and as he did Felix spoke.

'I'll train with you if you'd like Aaron.' At this point Aaron looked at Felix and smiled.

'Thanks...' then he looked back to me. 'Don't be too late.' This made me smile, before dropping him into the pool.

'I won't'


	16. Chapter 16: Realisation

**16. Realisation - Roxanne's POV**

After I had dropped Aaron into the pool I floated myself up to Aro's office. I got lots of strange looks: as firstly I was floating and secondly I was in a bikini. Still, I kept going and as I stopped at Aro's door I lifted my shield to check that Eric and Carlisle had left.

_This is going great: she didn't even remember her creator. I never thought it would get this far. I thought she'd have been immune to the brainwash: but now she's snatched all their powers she'll be more powerful than them. Next stage is to get her crowned. That, and then she'll be fully under the spell. She'll be my weapon, which I can take over the world with. _As I heard this I let my shield fall back into place. I recognised those thoughts: it was Aro, but who is he talking about. I removed my shield again. _I think I'll first use her to destroy her pitiful family; and then I myself will destroy that useless vampire she loves. I'll tell her Edward did it... She'll get so mad. Then once Aaron's out the way she'll be hundred percent loyal to me. She'll be so full of hate that she'll do anything. _My shield fell back into place. Me.... He was thinking about me... I floated off at this point. He was going to destroy Aaron: my Aaron.

I wouldn't let him... he's not the boss of me, and I was not going to be his poxy princess! I'm going to destroy him, and every sniffling guard that though they could mess with me! I'm Roxanne Ashby: and I'm not going to let him harm Aaron, nor my family...! Ashleigh: oh my God, he made me forget about her. And the Cullens... Eric... Rebecca... Owen and Matt. God... He really did brainwash me. As I thought about this, I headed back to my room. I had to destroy the Volturi: but first I had to get out of this wet bikini. So, once I got back to my room I changed into a purple dress; which was a lot quieter than the green one I was wearing earlier. No, I put this one and then slipped my old Volturi cloak over the top. I pulled the hood up on the cloak, before leaving my room and heading towards the dungeon. First job: free the Cullens.

I headed toward the dungeon at an astonishing fast pace. It took me seconds to reach the entrance, and as I entered I could hear Demetri taunting the Cullens. This made me frown. However, I couldn't attack him, so when I came into view I threw my voice to sound like Jane.

'Demetri... I'll take over from here' Demetri looked at me as I said this: he grinned.

'Ok Jane. I've just feed the prisoners; so they shouldn't be a problem.' As he said this I replied.

'The Cullen... The Cullens are always a problem.' He chuckled as I replied, before walking out of the dungeon. I walked over and sat down in the chair near the Cullens cell: Eric and Carlisle were now in there with them.

Now that I was in the dungeon, I waited until I knew no one would over here us. I took my hood off, and giggled. 'Hey guys. Hospitality isn't so good down here, is it?' As I said this everyone looked at me: Eric was smiling.

'I knew he couldn't keep you fooled.' This made me smile back.

'So, do you want me to break you out? Or you gonna sit there like you've seen a ghost?' As I said this I lifted my shield to see what they were thinking. Emmett was thinking, well not much. Carlisle was thinking whether or not this was a trap. Edward was worrying about Bella. Bella was puzzled at my appearance. Alice was chanting 'yippee Roxanne's back'. And Eric had similar thoughts: he was pleased I was back.

Anyway, I listened to these thoughts and when no one replied to my question I sighed. 'Edward you're stuck in the Volturi dungeon and all your worried about is Bella.' As I said this he looked at me: I giggled. 'I'll explain later. So, am I getting you out cleanly or with a big bang? I fancy an explosion.' When I said this Carlisle shook his head.

'I suppose it'd better look like we've broken out: so you can keep your cover at the castle.' This made me nod, before smiling.

'Ok, everyone stand back. I don't want anyone being crushed.' As I said this they all moved back. I then used telekinesis to rip the front off the cell. All of their eyes widen, and as I threw the front of the cell into the cell that contained James and Matt, Alice spoke.

'Roxanne how are you doing that?'

As she said this Carlisle said he'd explain later. Anyway, now I had both cells open I found James and Matt had both been encased in diamond. When the other saw this they frowned: I however tapped into the future and made it so the diamond smashed. Then I held the diamond in place and as it smashed I lifted it above Matt and James. This made everyone stare at me, although as they did I sighed.

'Look get out of Volterra... I'm going to ask Aro to going hunting tomorrow. I'll come and find you.' At this point Eric nodded, and as I lead them out of the dungeon I told them about the secret exit.

So, now that they had escaped I tracked down Demetri. When I found him I manipulated his memories, before tying him up and placing him in the dungeon. After this I ditched my cloak, and ran off to Aro's study: I only got half way there as it turned out he was on his way to see me. Still, as I ran into him I spoke.

'Aro, the Cullens have escaped... Demetri's fine, but they've all gone.'


	17. Chapter 17: The Outside

**17. The Outside- Roxanne's POV**

Once I'd told Aro about the breakout, he didn't look too worried. He patted my back.

'My dear calm down... I have a feeling that they won't bother us again.' As he said this I sighed: he thinks I'm really worried, that's good. Anyway, as I continued to act worried Aro suggested that I relaxed tomorrow. Therefore, I asked if I was allowed to go out of the city and hunt. He thought this was a splendid idea. 'I think that is wonderful idea: shall you be needing any guard?' As he said this I shook my head.

'No Aro I shall take Aaron with me... he'll be enough protection.'

With this Aro told me he'd go and see to Demetri, before wishing me a good night. Aro then walked off towards the dungeon, and as he did I headed back towards Aaron. I needed to see if he remembered everything. So, I skipped off back to my room. Aaron was there when I got back, and as I walked through the door he looked at me in alarm.

'Roxanne, what happened? What are we doing here?' When he said this I chuckled, before sitting down next to him.

'Calm down... I've got it all sorted: you just have to act like I'm the only thing you care about. We're going to see the Cullen's tomorrow: Carlisle and Eric will explain it.'

As I said this Aaron seemed to relax, before speaking.

'But you are the only thing I care about.' This made me smiled, before kissing him on the lips. However as I did, he proved to me that I was all he cared about. That was then all that happened for the rest of the night, and as the sun rose the following morning I pulled away from Aaron.

'Do you remember everything that happened after I found you?' When I said this he stared at me, before nodding.

'Yeah. You kissed me, and then I became completely one track minded. Then we went back to the castle and Aro locked the Cullens up. We had a very beautiful night together, although Felix interrupted us. And then we went to see the Cullens in prison, and you stole lots of powers.'

When he when through this I smiled.

'Yes. Then I went and broke the Cullens out of prison, and came back here to be with you all night.' At this point I got up off of Aaron. I wondered over to my wardrobe and as I used telekinesis to get dressed Aaron smirked.

'Remind me again why you're wearing those stupid dresses.' When he said this I looked at him in shock.

'Because I'm a princess... and you're my knight. Now get dressed.' He got up at this point, and started to dress. I drifted over to the mirror and did my hair. My dress today was a beautiful white one, with a red flower pattern over it.

Anyway, as I did my hair I stared at my eyes. I can't believe I fed from humans. Still, I quickly did my hair, before turning back to Aaron. He was dressed and sitting on the bed, smiling.

'You know you actually do suit that dress.' When he said this I smiled.

'Thank you... now come on, let's go hunt. Oh, and remember your only supposed to care about me, whilst we're in the Volterra.' He nodded to this, and as he put his cloak on he held his arm out for me. I took his arm, before leading him out our room and through the castle. It didn't take us long to reach the exit to the castle, and once we were out into the street we headed to the city wall. It was fun to jump the city wall; not sure why I found it so fun, although as I touch down on the other side I giggled. Aaron landed next to me.

'So where are we meeting the Cullens?' As he said this I dusted myself down, before speaking.

'They're 24.7 miles east west from this exact point... Damn it I knew I shouldn't have got mad around Demetri.' When I said this Aaron laughed.

Still, after this we started to run in the direction that I had said. It was a fairly boring run, and after about half way I decided I'd float the rest of the way. Aaron shook his head as I lifted myself off the ground. I gave him an evil look. 'My dress is getting dirty.' Anyway, after I'd said this we ran the rest of the way in silences. Aaron kept looking up at me: think he was looking up my dress. I wasn't really bothered; actually I'd missed him being normal. Still, like I said we ran the rest of the way, and eventually came to a small cottage. We stopped at this cottage. I knocked on the door, well rather rang the bell with my power. Either way though, someone eventually opened the door. It was Eric. When Eric saw us he smiled, before letting us in. Everyone else was sitting in the dining room, and as we walked in Alice attacked me.

'Roxanne... Your back... It's been so boring without you; Bella never wants to do anything.' As she said this I heard Edward growl, meaning I chuckled. I pushed Alice away from me, before addressing everyone.

'Hey guys... Sorry about the prison thing.' As I said this Eric came back into the room. He stood at the head of the table with Carlisle: Carlisle spoke.

'Roxanne it's not your fault: we know Aro brainwashed you, it's alright...? We all forgive you.' After Carlisle had said this I looked around, everyone was nodding to agree with Carlisle. I however, still didn't feel completely innocent and as I sat down in one of the spare dining room chairs I spoke.

'Okay... but I must tell you all what happened. As I'm aware Carlisle and Eric only know half the story.'


	18. Chapter 18: Shock Horror

**18. Shock Horror- Owen's POV**

Roxanne has just sat down to tell us about her time with the Volturi. Aaron is standing behind her, with his hand on her shoulders. He's wearing a Volturi cloak: it's kind of creeping me out. Anyway, everyone is staring at Roxanne I can't shake the feeling that there is something different about her. Oh, I got it, I can't read her mind. I wonder if Edwards having the same problem. As I thought this I looked to Edward, who nodded slightly. Erm... why can't we read her mind.

Anyway, as we sat staring at her she began to speak.

'Ok, as you all already know Aro was planning on turning me into The Volturi Princess. The Volturi Princess is the ultimate weapon, which only Aro can create. Basically there are six steps to the process. First step is that he picks his victim, who has to be a naturally strong vampire; and then he brainwashes said victim, so that they are loyal to him. Then, the next step is that said victim goes off, and finds themselves a knight. The victim brainwash this knight by kissing them, and therefore making him 100 percent loyal to her.' Roxy stopped at this point and looks at Aaron. Aaron was her knight.

She stared at Aaron for a minute, before continuing. 'After this The Volturi Princess is addressed with a crown. This completes the transformation, and after that the last three stages are as followed. She collects wisdom, power and cunning.' After Roxanne had said this she sighed: Carlisle continued talking.

'As far as we know guy Roxanne has done these steps out of order slightly. She was brainwashed, and did pick her knight. And Aro is going to present her with a crown later this week; we're invited to the ceremony actually. Anyhow, the next three steps have been done out of order and she has collected power first. I think this is because she has all the wisdom she needs, and she's already quite cunning.' When Carlisle stopped talking, we all remained silent. Roxanne was the next to talk.

'Yeah, and well this is the part where I need to show you what has happened. Otherwise you won't believe me.'

***

**Roxanne's POV**

It was time to explain my new powers. This meant I stood up out my chair. I went and stood at the opposite end of the room. Everyone looked at me: I smiled. 'Alright; firstly Alice no talking.' I then covered her in my shield so that Edward and Owen would be able to read her thoughts. As I did Edward frowned.

'Bella love, do you have to cover Alice?' When Edward said this Bella looked confused; I giggled.

'It's not Bella, Edward. It's me. That's why you and Owen can no longer read my mind.' This looked like it had confused them all, and as I stood there I lifted the dining room table. I continued to speak as I did. 'Basically, if I get mad I absorb powers. I got mad with Jane in the dungeon and well you were all there at the time.'

As I said this their faces fell: Matt spoke.

'So you have a shield like Bella, and you can move things with your mind like me?' I nodded at this, before continuing.

'And I read minds, but only when I remove my shield. And I have Jane's power, but again I have to remove my shield to use it. Oh, and James power: I can only do that without the shield though. Then I have Demetri's power, and I can do that with the shield in place; just like I can see the future and move things when the shields still there.' At this point, everyone was speechless; I removed my shield to see their silent responses.

_This is so awesome; I bet Jane would know what hit her. _Emmett's response.

_How did she do this Edward? _Bella's response.

_Owen you know she's reading our minds at the moment. _Edward's response, which made me giggle.

_Arr... Man now she can get me back for throwing Aaron in the lake last summer._ Matt's response, then Owens was.

_I know she is Edward... I can hear her laughing._ And Alice's was.

_This is so cool: Roxanne you're totally awesome. I know your listening._

After this I dropped my shield back into place. I answered Bella's question.

'I'm not sure how I did this Bella... It's something to do with The Volturi Princess. But I'm guessing that when I get angry I steal all the powers of the vampires in the area. Unless of course I already possess them, for example I can't see the future twice; well I may have took Alice's power, but it won't be noticeable.' As I said this they all seemed to relax a little. I smiled, although as I did I was hit with a vision.

_In a hall, massively decorated with extravagate gold decoration ... the audience is full with vampires around the world. I don't recognise some of them, but most of them I have met. At the front there is a throne: Aro, Caius and Marcus are stand beside it. Aro is holding the tiara, which is given to The Volturi Princess. He's smiling, and as he looks at Caius, he speaks._

'_Won't be long now my brother. Once we have this tiara on her head we shall tell Chelsea to strength her loyalty in us: and then I shall dispose of that sniffling prat she has claimed as her knight.' As Aro said this Caius sniggered._

'_Yes and then she'll get so mad that she'll absorb every single power in this room. We'll have our weapon, and they shall all be sentenced to the end of their eternities.' At this point, music started to gently drift out of the organ behind the menacing trio. I appeared at the beginning of the aisle: smiling. Aaron is with me, and as he leads me down the aisle I can see that the entire Cullen clan are in the audience; as well as most of our friends and the whole of my family. _

My vision then faded, and I looked straight at Carlisle and Eric.

'They're finishing this at the ceremony. They're crowning me and then... killing Aaron... so I get mad and absorb every gift in the room. They've invited everyone.' As I said about them killing Aaron my voice broke, and I sobbed the rest of the sentence. Aaron was next to me in seconds and as he picked me up he rubbed circles into my back. Eric looked to Carlisle.

'That's when we have to strike...' I just nodded to agree with this. I don't know if I was going to be ready, but Aro was not laying one finger on Aaron. He'd have to do so over my pile of ashes.


	19. Chapter 19: Waiting

**19. Waiting - Roxanne's POV**

After I'd, had the vision we spent the rest of the day discussing the plan. Carlisle wasn't best pleased that we were going to kill Aro and Caius, but well I had made my mind up and no one was changing it. So, yeah we spent the rest of the day discussing tactics. And when Aaron and I arrived back at the castle that night Aro told us about the ceremony taking place in two days. I guess we'd just have to wait it out.

That night me and Aaron went back to our room. Once in the room I could let go of my facade. I threw myself on the bed and started to sob silently. It's my fault everyone's in this stupid fight, and worst of all I'd put Aaron's life in danger. I'd never ever forgive myself if this all went wrong and I lost him for eternity. Anyway, as I lay sobbing on the bed, Aaron wondered over and picked me up. He sat me on his lap, and rubbed circles into my back. I rested my head on his chest.

'You know I love you more than anything in the whole world. You're the only person I've ever met who keeps me happy and content.' As I said this Aaron guided my lips to his. He kissed me softly for all of 3 minutes, before pulling away.

'I know... And I love you: way more my life's worth. I only exist to hear you laugh, to see you smile, and to make you happy.'

When Aaron said this I felt tears trickle down my face. Now this has only happened once before since I became a vampire, and that was when Aaron was changed. Eric told me that vampire's only ever cry when their body can't handle the emotions its brain creates. Anyway, I started to cry and as I did Aaron pulled my head into his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair whilst singing me lullaby. I tried to calm myself down, because I don't like him seeing me upset. Although, in the current atmosphere this didn't happen. I lay for most the night with my head on Aaron's chest, knowing that this may be the last time I ever have chance to do so.

It wasn't until around 5 o'clock that morning that I stopped crying, and as I lifted Aaron top over his head he spoke. 'What you doing bunni?' As he said this I threw the top into the darkness of the room, before lying back on Aaron's chest. I drew circles on his stomach and muttered.

'Admiring my husband.' When I said this he started to rub circles on my back, whilst saying.

'Well just so she knows; my wife has and will always look beautiful.' I smiled as he said this, before looking at him and kissing him on the lips. As I kissed him on the lips I could feel him unzipping my dress. Still, I continued to kiss him, and as he slide my dress off I could feel my skin against his. I pulled away from him at this point, although as I did he spoke. 'Sorry. I just wanted to feel your skin against mine.'

As he said this I nodded, before wrapping the duvet around the two of us. We then sat there for hours, not talking and just enjoying each other's company. Aaron was drawing circles on my tummy, whilst I ran my fingers up and down his chest. I never realised before just how perfect he was. He didn't just know what to say and when to say it: he also knew when to be quiet and let me think. As well as knowing what to do all the time. He must have been made for me, because it was like he could read my mind and sense my feelings.

So like I said, as we sat there we lost track of time. I noticed the sunset twice: so it looked liked we'd wasted the entire two days just being together in silence. I'm guessing it was around 10 o'clock on the night before the ceremony, when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Aaron as I heard this knock. He smiled, and told me to stay in bed, whilst he answered it. It was Aro at the door, and as Aaron let him in he spoke.

'My dear are you feeling unwell again? Felix said he hasn't seen you leave your room in the last two days.' When Aro said this I sat up, wrapping the duvet around me, and spoke.

'I'm fine Aro, just a little nervous about the ceremony. Aaron here was comforting me... honestly I feel better now. I just needed to get the nerves off my chest.' As I said this Aaron got back into the bed: I lifted my shield to see what Aro was thinking.

_It's going to destroy her when I kill him. She'll get so mad. Erm... I wonder if they've been in bed the whole of the two days. Oh, well looks like it'll be good for him to be taken out of the equation; at least she won't waste her time doing such trivial nonsense._

I pulled my shield in at this point, and as Aro stared at me he continued.

'Hmmm... Alright my dear; the ceremony starts at 10 o'clock in the morning... Don't be late, alright? We have lots of guests coming.' After he said this he turned to leave, however as he reached the door he spoke again. 'Wear the red dress you have... I brought that one especially for the ceremony.' Once he'd said this I nodded, and he left. Aaron kissed me on the cheek.

'You feeling better my little buttercup?' This made me take a deep pointless breath, before leaning back onto his chest.

'Aro still wants you dead: he thinks I spend too much time with you. He called it trivial nonsense.' As I said this Aaron kissed my neck.

'He doesn't know what love really is. He doesn't know how much loves worth fighting for.'


	20. Chapter 20: Rise and Fall

**20. Rise and Fall - Roxanne's POV**

I lay with my head on Aaron's chest for the rest of that night. I had my eyes closed and was wondering of into the future. It was pretty pointless future, nothing to do with us, but it gave me some hope. It reminded me that they will be a future, and Aaron will live it with me.

Either way though, soon the sun rose and it was time to get ready for the ceremony. I could hear people beginning to arrive. I heard the familiar conflict as Jake arrived, and Bella protecting him. I on the other hand was standing in this beautiful red dress that Aro had brought. I was pinning back pieces of my hair, creating a place for the tiara to sit. Aaron was dressed in a smart looking outfit, with his Volturi cloak. I knew he'd be thinking about the plan. Basically after Aro had crowned me: me and Matt where responsible for holding the whole of the Volturi still. Bella would keep the guests and us under shield. Then once everyone was held Rebecca, who was coming, would reduce Aro, Caius and Marcus to babies: whilst James would scramble the guard's minds. That was only the start of the plan though. After this I was responsible for killing Aro and Caius... I wasn't sure about Marcus, he didn't seem involved. No, I would kill them, and then Carlisle would have to explain what had happened.

So like I said, I was standing in front of the mirror. Aaron had walked up behind me by now. He kissed me on the cheek.

'Everything is going to be fine baby.' This made me nod, although as I did he continued. 'We need to go down to the ceremony: it'll start soon.' As he said this he took my hand and led me out of the room. He led me down to the hall, and as we walked I spoke.

'Once you've delivered me to the front; promise me you'll stay in sight.' As I said this he nodded, although as he did we reached the entrance to the hall. Felix was standing outside.

'Roxanne, Aro wants me to lead you up the aisle. He said Aaron needs to go be look out.'

As Felix said this I frowned. I also raised my shield, and shouted at Edward and Owen.

_Aro's taking Aaron away from the room! Guy please say you've heard me! You've got to save Aaron! Please I beg you! _Towards the end my thoughts sounded upset. I listened out for a reply. It was a few seconds, but eventually Edward appeared in the doorway, he was with Ashleigh, who spoke.

'Oh damn is it about to start. I was just coming out to get some air: I'm not too good in crowds.' As she said this, Edward was talking to me in his head as well. _Scramble Felix's brain so that he thinks he has to be look out. Then Ashleigh will swap Aaron's and Felix's appearances._ I did as Edward said at this point and as I changed Felix's memories: Ashleigh changed his and Aaron's appearances.

Once we'd done this Felix spoke again.

'Oh, hi Roxanne: sorry I can't be there to see you get crowded. Aro said I have to be look out.' He then walked off, and as he did Edward and Ashleigh went back into the hall. I looked at Aaron, before smiling.

'You don't look bad like that.' He scowled at me: I just took his arm and he led me into the hall. As we entered the hall; all the guest gasped. Aro raised his arms to signal silence. When he did the audience fell silent; Aaron continued to walk me up the aisle.

It didn't take us long to reach the end and as I sat down in the throne, Aaron stood behind me. Aro started the ceremony.

'We have all been invited here today too witness to crowning of the heir to the Volturi. From this day forth the heir to the Volturi wealth and power, should anything happen to myself or my brothers, is Roxanne Tailor. She will be known as The Volturi Princess, and will have as much power over the vampire world as myself or my brothers. She will...' To be honest after this I switched off. Aro went on for some time and as I looked out over the audience I could see Bella concentrating on her shield. As I saw this I threw my shield over Aaron: I didn't seem to need to concentrate as much as Bella did.

Anyway, Aro went on and eventually he turned to me. 'Roxanne you will now take the vow. Repeat after me... I Roxanne Tailor do by swear.' I glanced into the future at this point and got the whole vow, meaning I said.

'I Roxanne Tailor do by swear;

To do my very best in protecting the existent of vampires.

To remove threats upon my better judgement.

To make sure that no one innocent is harmed.

To honour the traditions and rules of the Volturi.

And to make this world a better place for vampires to live.' As I said this Aro nodded, before turning to pick up the tiara, which was in the wooden box Caius was holding. This Aro then placed on my head, whilst saying.

'I now declare that Roxanne Tailor is The Volturi Princess and heir to this wonderful organisation.'

He then placed the tiara on my head, and as he stood back our plan started. Matt and I focused our telekinesis on the entire Volturi. Aro's eyes widened as I did this and he muttered. 'You little brat.' I smiled, before standing up.

'One problem Aro: I don't want to be your prissy little princess. I want to go back to America and live with my husband and family.' When I said this Aro grinned.

'Husband? That knight, well you'll be living with a pile of ashes.' I giggled at this point.

'Nah Aaron's still alive... well more alive than you three will be.'

At this point Rebecca reduced Caius, Aro and Marcus to babies. I kept my hold on them: and as I looked at the guard I could see a confused expression spread through them. I smiled again, before picking Aro up. 'Awww... is the ickle baby angry? Does he need a time out?' He scowled as I said this, however as I did I place him on the throne. Then I picked up Caius and sat him next to Aro. I decided to leave Marcus, cause in reading his mind early I could see this wasn't what he wanted. Still, as Aro and Caius sat there I looked into the future, and well you can probably guess what I did. I changed it so that they'd burst into flames. This meant the countdown started, and as Aaron moved to stand next to me I counted down under my breath. As I counted down I picked Marcus up, before me and Aaron took a few steps back.

'Three... Two... One...'


	21. Chapter 21: Aftermath

**21. Aftermath - Roxanne's POV**

The aftermath of the ceremony was very confusing. Carlisle started to tell the guest what had happened over the past few days. Whilst Rebecca put Marcus back to his original self: he seem happy that Aro and Caius finally got their just dessert. Although, I could tell he was still upset about something. I asked him.

'Marcus, why are you always so upset?' When I said this I lifted my shield to see what he was thinking. All he was thinking about was a beautiful woman; a vampire: and from his memories I could see that he loved her. I smiled at him. 'This woman in your thoughts: was she your wife?' He nodded as I said this, before looking at the floor.

I could see it upset him to take about her. So, I thought I'd try something I'd never tried before. I looked a few minutes into the future, and then imagined that Marcus' wife would walk through the door. As I did this I continued to talk to him: I had no idea if my plan would work. 'What was her name Marcus?' He looked up at this point, before sighing.

'Didyme... Her name was Didyme; she made everyone around her so happy. She never stopped smiling.' As he said this I smiled.

'She was a very lucky woman to have you.' When I said this Marcus smiled for the first time, although as he did I noticed that everyone had started to smile.

It was weird, and for some reason I was smiling too. Jasper looked on the verge of bursting into tears of happiness. Still this meant I looked towards the door, and as I did in walked Didyme. Marcus' face fell at this point, still Didyme walked over to him.

'Marcus... What's happening? I went to your room and you weren't there.' As she said this Marcus took hold of her hand and he looked at me.

'Roxanne, thank you... I'll never be able to repay you.' When he said this Aaron, who was back to himself, wrapped his arm around my waist.

'You can actually. Eric, Carlisle and I were talking... James has fixed up the guards so they don't remember Aro or Caius. As long as you run the Volturi, you have repaid us enough.'

When Aaron said this Marcus looked at Didyme. She was smiling.

'Marcus, what has happened?' As she said this Marcus grinned widely.

'Our world has been saved by an angel, love.' Didyme continued to smile at this point, and as she did Marcus looked back to me and Aaron.

'I'm still eternally grateful: but you have my word. I will continue to keep the laws in place.' Once Marcus had said this he walked up to the front: still holding Didyme's hand, before speaking. 'Let it been know today, that nothing has changed. You may all go back to your existence, and know that the Volturi will for once be doing our world some good.' As Marcus said this everyone clapped. I guess sometimes happiness can come from something bad. I guess being The Volturi Princess was never a bad thing. It turned out that in the end everyone was happy.

**2 years later... **

'Em will you shut up?' Edward had cracked after 4 hours of Emmett singing Barbie Girl. Actually, it was getting on everyone's nerves: and we still have 9 hours of sitting on this plane. Anyway, as Edward snapped at Emmett; Emmett stuck his tongue out. I sighed at this and went back talking with Alice.

'What is it with Em and cheesy pop songs?' As I said this Alice shrugged her shoulders.

'If we knew that we wouldn't have to put up with it.' I rolled my eyes at this point, before looking out the window: Alice zoned out. When Alice zoned out I lifted my shield to read her mind. She was having a vision. I hate it when she has a vision and I don't.

_We were all in Volterra: which happens to be where we're heading. Anyway, we all standing in the Volturi meeting room. Marcus enters to the left, hold Didyme's hand. He smiles as he see us._

'_It's good to see you all again.' As they enter Didyme's power wound its way through our group. We all start to smile: Carlisle was the only one to talk._

'_We came to see how you were doing.' When Carlisle said this Marcus looked at his wife, before replying._

'_Not bad... We've had a few problems with the guard, but things seem to be holding.'_

_As Marcus says this, two guards entered behind us. They were wrapped up in their cloaks; so you didn't know who they were until they spoke. The smaller of the two spoke first._

'_I didn't know we were having guests Marcus.' When the guard spoke it wasn't a voice I recognised, and as Marcus looked at his guard he grinned._

'_Yes... This is the Cullen and the Goodwin clans. You remember them, don't you Jan? They're old friends of mine.' As Marcus said this the guard dropped her hood. It was Jane: although she looked completely different. The anger had gone from her eyes and she was smiling a happy, innocent smile... _

At this point Alice's vision faded. I brought my shield back around me; and as I did Alice looked at me: I smirked.

'Well, this is going to be interesting.' She agreed with me at this point, before glancing over to James.

'What on Earth did he do to Jane?' As she said this I shrugged my shoulders.

'Maybe she'll let you dress her now.' When I said this Alice snapped out of thought. She grinned widely, before starting to talk about the makeover she was going to give Jane.

I was half listing to Alice, although Emmett continued to sing. Edward was now sat with his fingers in his ears; and Bella sat giggling at her silly husband. Plus, Aaron was now trying to get my attention. Right now, it seemed like my experience in Volterra 2 years ago never happened. So much for being the Volturi Princess.

* * *

Well that's the end of my story... Please Review and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about doing some sort of sequeal; but I'm not to sure what that'll be yet. Disclaimer: I own all the unrecognisable characters and plot. Stephanie Meyer owns the Cullens and Volturi.


	22. AN

**A.N.**

**Hey Everyone... I've figured out how I can create a squeal for this story. I will start writing this today: however with my work load from school, along with other stories I write it may take sometime for me to finish it. I probably won't publish the story until it's finishes, as I know how horrible it is to start reading something that's not complete. The squeal will be called Return of the Volturi Princess, and will be around 20 chapters.**

**Love you all. RoxanneCullen. X.**


End file.
